


Cold and Creamy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scavenger Poe [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Belly Rubs, Food, Food Kink, Gen, I wrote this because I feel wretched, Ice Cream, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, POV Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Scavenger Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which scavenger Poe tries ice cream for the first time.





	Cold and Creamy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have no reason to write this except I’m feeling terrible. I’m so sorry.

The first time Poe tries ice cream, it’s one of those rare treats at the Enclave that they’re serving for dessert, and he’s already fascinated by the very concept of dessert. Back on Jakku, they didn’t really have things like dessert. Not like that. 

“Are you sure it’s supposed to be served cold?” Poe says. 

“Pretty sure,” Ben says. “It’s part of the charm.” 

Poe looks down at his bowl of ice cream, the perfect round scoops that have been served to him. Ben seems to be his guide in terms of new foods that he hasn’t tried yet. His curiosity can’t help but be spiked with the idea of ice cream. Cold food, served in different flavors apparently. 

Tentatively, he takes a spoonful of it, and feels the rich, cold, creamy taste fill his mouth. Oh. It tastes...good. He has to suppress a moan; the other students are around, after all. But it tastes good. He has one hand on his spoon, the other on his belly, and he knows he has to have more of it. 

Another spoonful of ice cream, and he tastes it. So rich, so creamy, and even the cold doesn’t keep it from being delicious. Stang, it adds to the taste, actually. He notices Ben watching him, almost like he’s fascinated. When he finally finishes the ice cream, he’s contented and full, and the bowl is cleared. He knows he wouldn’t mind trying more of it. 

His hands rest on his belly, and it takes a while before he gets up and goes back to his room. He collapses on the bed when he gets in, rubbing his belly, and he won’t deny those little motions feel good as well. He moans happily, even as his hands on his belly lull him into a lazy sleep. 


End file.
